Debridement is the medical removal of necrotic, cancerous, damaged, infected or otherwise unwanted tissue. Some medical procedures include, or consist primarily of, the mechanical debridement of tissue from a subject. Rotary debrider devices have been used in such procedures for many years.
Some debrider devices with relatively large dimensions risk removing unintended tissue from the subject, or damaging the unintended tissue. There is a need for tissue removal devices which have small dimensions and improved functionality which allow them to more safely remove only the desired tissue from the patient. There is also a need for tissue removal devices which have small dimensions and improved functionality over existing products and procedures which allow them to more efficiently remove tissue from the patient.
Prior art tissue removal devices often remove tissue in large pieces, having dimensions well over 2 mm. The tissue pieces are removed through an aspiration lumen typically 3.5 to 5 mm in diameter. Since the tissue pieces being removed commonly have dimensions that are 1 to 2 lumen diameters in length, the tissue pieces can often clog the tissue removal lumen.
One portion of the body in which tissue can be removed to treat a variety of conditions is the spine area. Tissue removal devices for the spine are needed that can be produced with sufficiently small dimensions and/or that have increased performance over existing techniques. For example, a herniated disc or bulging disc can be treated by performing a discectomy, e.g. by removing all or part of the nucleus pulposus of the damaged disc. Such procedures may also involve a laminotomy or laminectomy wherein a portion or all of a lamina may be removed to allow access to the herniated disc. Artificial disc replacement (total or partial) is another example of a procedure which requires the removal of all or a portion of the disc, which is replaced with an artificial device or material.
Tissue removal devices are needed which can be produced with sufficient mechanical complexity and a small size so that they can both safely and more efficiently remove tissue from a subject, and/or remove tissue in a less invasive procedure and/or with less damage to adjacent tissue such that risks are lowered and recovery time is improved.